Lance Loud
Lance Loud is a cousin to Lincoln Loud and is a very best friend to Levi and Louis Loud. Lance Loud is voiced by Jason Pleasant Personality Lance in most cases is usually a fun-loving guy espcially when Luna. Leni and Luan come in contact with him. The only downside is that he has a little bit of an anger problem. When He sees Lincoln being insulted by Lori or when Lola threatens him into doing something, Lance gets back at either both of them or one at a time and some cases gives them tickle tortures Likes *Music *Playing Video Games *Making Videos *Dancing *Pizza *Coffee (mostly in the morning) *Waffles *Pancakes *Green Beans *Playing guitar *Tickling some of the Louds Loud Likes * Luan *Luna *Leni *Lincoln *Levi *Louis *Lori (at times) *Lola Dislikes *Stinky Smells *Seeing Lincoln being tortured, threatened or insulted *Lori caring about only herself *Goth Stories (Too Dark for him) *Getting Pranked (sometimes) Loud Dislikes *Lori (at times) *Lola (at some times) Tickle Times Louds who got tickled by Lance * Leni (Mostly) * Lola * Luan * Lori (sometimes) * Lincoln Louds who Tickled Lance * Leni * Lola * Luan Trivia *Lori is the only Loud member who Lance NEVER, EVER gets along with although she was trying to show him otherwise *Lola was the first enemy that Lance encountered but sometimes they help each other out and usually it turns out great *Lance gets a little bouncy when he sees both Luan and Leni *Lance and Luna love to rock and even plans to make a music video with her *Lincoln sometimes comes to him when he needs a little guy time *Lance is 19 years old. His birthdate is not revealed yet but was born in 1997. Which makes him the second oldest. *Lance's somewhat annoying habits are being mean to Lori, Pranking Lori out of vengeance and threatening back at Lola (although he mostly gets along with her) *Lance is overprotective of Lincoln, when his sisters threaten him, he threatens them back. *Lance got the nickname "Bigshot" next being a hard working cousin to Lincoln, He's one of the Richest Louds in the family Quotes To Lincoln * I know right * dude * I don't think that's a good idea * Hey Lincolnantor! To Leni * Oh Leni! * Laughing LENI! * Hold on there Sweet Blonde * It's okay Lenn, I got your back * Oh Leni * See ya sweetie To Luan * You surely know how to make me laugh girl * COMEDY GENIUS! * This is gold * That makes a lot of SENSE to me (5 senses pun) * Let's CLOWN IT UP! To Luna * LET'S ROCK! * LUNA LOUD! ARE YOU READY TO ROOOOOOOOOOOCK! * Shred Off? * Alright Luna, Time to shred it up * Give me some Guitar! * You better Play that Git-fiddle!......It means "Guitar" To Lori * Oh How cute. Ms Lori Loud and her ghetto shop * DON'T. EVER. DISRESPECT ME AGAIN. GET IT!? GOOD! * Oh would you Please * DON'T! Think about it missy! * DROP! THE PHONE! NOW! * Too Bad, So Sad, You're Mad and I'm Glad * Mess with Lincoln and you're messing with me * sighs Fine! teeth We'll work together * Growls LORIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To Lola * Lola Come out here for a sec * Work the camera! * Strut your stuff girl! * Take it easy Lola. let's not go to Madsville here * Drop the threat or THE MIRROR GETS IT! * Sorry little princess * DON'T............you think you should be heading to the pageant by now? To Lucy * Lucy. teeth I asked you to stop doing that Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Fanmade Character Category:Fanmade